


Party For None

by IanThomasTaylor



Series: Horror Writes [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Deaf Character, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanThomasTaylor/pseuds/IanThomasTaylor
Summary: You end up going out to a Halloween party when your boyfriends don’t come back from the store, which leads to a chance encounter with Woodboro’s favourite killer.





	1. Party For None

You found out that your boyfriends were the Woodsboro killers on a dark, misty October evening. Halloween night, to be exact. They had gone out ‘shopping’, which you highly doubted since shopping usually didn’t take this long, but you chose to ignore it since you figured they’d tell you what they were doing eventually. Besides, you trusted them to not be cheating on you. You were definitely confused though, since it was Halloween and usually that entailed watching slasher movies on Stu’s couch all curled up together feeding each other the creepy candy eyeballs and sucking on cherry-filled ‘bloody’ vampire fangs, but they had promised they’d be back soon to do exactly that. That was an hour ago. The grocery store was a ten minute walk, and last time you checked, your grocery list only had like five things on it. Whatever. They probably got distracted and didn’t realize how much time had passed.

You bury yourself in some of the blankets you dragged out from Stu’s room and just lay there, barely even paying any attention to whatever it was that Jamie Lee Curtis’s character was doing on screen. You were just barely clinging onto reality, tendrils of sleep gently pulling you down into what would likely have been a blissful dream, when the phone rang. You grumble as you’re startled awake, and trudge to the kitchen reluctantly. Once you get there, you stare at the ringing phone, unsure of whether or not to answer it because whoever’s calling was probably trying to ring Stu and therefore the call is none of your business. But then again, the boys had you give your friends their numbers in case there was an emergency and they weren’t aware of it or anything like that, and your friends knew you’d be here tonight, so you didn’t want to ignore the call in case it turned out to be one of them. You sigh and pick up the phone.

“Hello?” You cringe at how sleep-laced your voice is, but hey, it’s not like there’s anything you can do about it.

“Heyyyyyyy! I figured you’d pick up the phone. Sorry for calling so late, but I just wanted to let you know that everyone’s gonna go over to Chad’s house tonight since apparently he’s throwing a wicked party and if you and your boy-toys wanna come we could totally hang out there. Ya know? Down a few beers, play a few games, get totally trashed and pass out on the hardwood floor like last time…” 

You let yourself relax when you realize it’s just your friend Stephanie. She sounds ‘totally trashed’ already, and you consider telling her to lay off the alcohol, but you know she’ll just whine, promise to stop, and then continue drinking the minute you leave, so you think better of it. You’ll still keep an eye on her though if you do decide to join her at the party. You keep her on the line for a few more minutes, just chatting about anything and everything that comes to mind, before eventually she says she’s gotta go and that she hopes she sees you tonight.

You walk back over to your nest on the couch and give it a longing look, tempted to just burrow back in and rest until Billy and Stu come home and wake you up. It’d be nice to just sleep for a bit. But Stephanie did go out of her way to invite you to Chad’s party, so you might as well show up, even if it’s just for a little bit. You’re not exactly planning on getting drunk or anything tonight, because you want to actually be awake when your boyfriends get home, but there’s still fun to be had. You throw on the Halloween costume hidden in an overlooked corner of Stu’s closet (you wanted it to be a surprise), leave a note saying where you’re going on the fridge, and hope that the boys won’t be too upset with you for going out without them. 

You don’t own a car, and you know the chances of one of your friends being able to give you a ride are slim to none, so you end up having to grab your board from the garage. While you’re still there, you take a moment to just sit on the cold floor and think about the situation you’re in. You have no idea when the boys will be coming back, if they come back, so why should you miss out on all the fun? You wish they would’ve at least called you to let you know they’d be late, but it’s been nothing but radio silence from the both of them. You find yourself growing angry, but not with them. Maybe you’re the problem. Maybe you pushed them away. A part of you knows that can’t possibly be true, all three of you have pretty much always been happy with each other, but you’re so worked up over them ditching the most important event of the year to understand the logical explanations. Screw it, you’re going out. You head back into the house with your board and take one last look at yourself in the mirror. Damn, you look great. The boys have no idea what they’re missing. You smile and head out the front door.

It takes quite a while to get to Chad’s house. You’re still tired, and that’s led to a few tumbles off your board, but you managed not to sustain any serious injuries. You also kept getting lost, because you couldn’t remember exactly what street he lived down. Eventually, though, you spot Stephanie’s car parked at the corner of Maple and Birch, and immediately head down Birch Street. It’s easy to find the house from there; nobody’s really being subtle about the party, which you find to be very idiotic because you’re literally all underage and you’d prefer not to get arrested due to other people’s stupidity. You hide your board behind a bush in Chad’s front yard and hope nobody pees in that bush or anything like that, and then enter the house through the garage. 

The first thing that comes to mind when you enter the house is how loud it is. The awful music and the many conversations happening between partygoers have combined to make a cacophony of noise that leaves you questioning why you came here in the first place, especially considering that you’re not really a fan of social events. You’re tempted to turn back around and bolt out the door, but you feel like you’d be betraying Stephanie if you left before even saying hi to her. You push on through the main room, where everybody’s drinking and dancing and just being… too much for you to handle, and make your way down to the basement, where you figure Stephanie and the others will be hanging out. That’s usually where you all end up when you’re at Chad’s place, since a lot of the other people at his parties don’t know where the entrance to the basement is, so it’s usually pretty empty and you don’t have to deal with the noise and the crowd and all that fun stuff. You quietly descend the steps down to the basement and feel a wave of relief wash over you when you hear Stephanie’s voice from where you’re standing, but when you realize what she’s saying you pause for a moment, listening very carefully to exactly what she’s saying.

“Where are they, anyways? I invited them to come over like half an hour ago, did they not come with you guys?” She asks, and you remain silent on the basement stairs, waiting for whoever she’s chatting with to answer. You can’t see who’s in the room because you’re only halfway down the steps, but you have a suspicion as to who they are, since there’s only two people in the town you would’ve possibly come with. The idea of either of your boyfriends being here right now doesn’t seem likely, but who else could it possibly be? Your suspicions are confirmed a moment later, when you hear Billy answer that question with some bullshit story about how you’re not feeling well and decided to stay home.

You feel betrayed. You can’t bring yourself to go down there now, so instead you slink silently back up the stairs, holding back tears. Once you get back into Chad’s storage room, you bolt from the house, heading to a more secluded area of the backyard. The only person you can see over there is Steph’s girlfriend, Annie. She’s sitting down cross-legged by the trash cans, smoking, and you hope you’re not bothering her by walking over there. She looks up at you in confusion, and you realize that she probably doesn’t recognize you since you’re wearing a mask, so you tear it off and throw it violently against one of the trash cans. It cracks in a few places, but you can’t find it within you to care anymore. 

Annie looks you over, and when she realizes you’ve been crying, she puts out her cigarette and holds out her arms, offering you comfort. You drop to the ground next to her and bury your face in her denim jacket, letting out an ugly sob you’ve been holding back. She doesn’t seem to mind you getting tears all over her nice jacket, and instead wraps her arms around you and rubs your back, letting you cry until you finally feel calm enough to explain to her what happened. The next few minutes are a flurry of shaking hands as you try to sign to her the whole story. Despite how badly your hands are shaking, and how little of sign language you know, you manage to eventually get the point across. She seems sympathetic, and lets you sit with her as you try and figure out how to confront Billy and Stu about this. She helps fix up your outfit, and even retrieves your mask from the nearby pile of dirt so that you can put it back on. Wouldn’t want your boyfriends to realize you’re here, would you?

You and Annie sit like that for a long time until you finally drag yourself off of the ground to get yourself a drink. It takes you a second to find a cooler because the lighting in the backyard isn’t very good and the cooler was apparently hidden in the shadows over by Chad’s garden. You hum to yourself as you pick out a drink, and then grab one for Annie too because you’re not sure if she’s thirsty or not. If not, you can always return the drink to where you got it. However, when you turn back to walk over to you and Annie’s corner, you notice another person over there with her. You figure it’s one of her friends, and quickly grab another drink from the cooler for them, just in case. It doesn’t take you very long to realize something’s wrong, however. As you get closer to your hangout spot, you notice the silhouette of a knife in the other person’s hand, and then how Annie’s suddenly on the ground when she wasn’t a few seconds ago. The other figure hasn’t noticed you yet, they’re facing Annie and you’re very quiet when you want to be. Of course, your luck immediately turns sour, as one of the drinks you’re holding slips from your grasp and hits the concrete loudly. 

The dark figure turns towards you, and you realize with an increasing sense of panic that this is the killer that’s been tormenting Woodsboro. You turn and take off running. You don’t want to die before you have a chance to work things out with your boyfriends; you can’t let your last memory of them be a horrible one. You’re not running very fast, however, since you let Annie convince you to drink away the pain, and goddammit this is the worst situation you could possibly be drunk in. It doesn’t take long for the killer to catch you since you keep stumbling over your own two feet in your drunken state. They grab you by the shoulder, turning you around roughly so that they can witness the look on your face when they stab you, when they realize you’re wearing a mask. They rip the mask from your face, ready to go in for the kill, but the minute they get a good look at you they stop dead in their tracks and drop the knife.

You’re suddenly extremely confused, because what the actual fuck? Last time you checked, you were nobody important, and most killers don’t normally just drop their knives on the ground where their victim can easily grab it. You wish you had just stayed home, then none of this would have ever happened. The killer suddenly reached to take off their own mask, and once they did, everything made sense. Because looking back at you is Billy, and you’re sure that by that logic Stu is probably lurking in the shadows nearby. You don’t get the chance to find out, though, because that’s when you finally faint from the shock of everything. Your body never hits the ground, Billy reaching out to catch you just in time.

Eventually you’ll all work things out, and you’ll come to realize the benefits of having boyfriends who just so happen to be killers, but for now they’ll just carry you home and hope that eventually you’ll forgive them for almost killing you.


	2. Bloodmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe, things go a little differently. Instead of watching Annie bleed out in the backyard of what's turning into the worst party of the year, the elements line up just right for you to do something about it. You're not going down without a fight.

You and Annie sit like that for a long time until you finally drag yourself off of the ground to get yourself a drink. It takes you a second to find a cooler because the lighting in the backyard isn’t very good and the cooler was apparently hidden in the shadows over by Chad’s mother’s garden. You hum to yourself as you pick out a drink, and then grab one for Annie too because you’re not sure if she’s thirsty or not. If not, you can always return the drink to where you got it.

However, before you have the chance to go walk over to Annie, you suddenly notice a small puddle of… something steadily spreading from somewhere behind the cooler. Here’s the thing; you’re not an idiot. It may be dark out, but you can tell that it’s definitely not soda. That only leaves a certain amount of things it could possibly be, and based on the darkness of the liquid and the metallic scent of it that only just reached your nose, somehow, you can also rule out pee (Chad’s friends could be really disgusting sometimes) and jump straight to the conclusion that you are currently standing in front of a puddle of blood.

As interested as you are in the murders, you never actually expected to be this close to a dead body at any point in your life, and the situation makes you feel sick. And then there’s the fact that unless the killer is a freaking contortionist who can fit their whole body behind a cooler, you don’t even the slightest bit of movement by the trees, which is the only area you assume they would make their escape through since it’d be harder to see them that way. Which means one of two things; either they’ve already made their escape, or they’re still in the backyard somewhere. As much as you’d like to believe they’ve already left, you have to be realistic.

You’re at a party full of drunk teenagers, in the least populated area, at night. Even if somebody wandered out here, there’s barely any chance they’ll see any bodies with how dark it is, and even if they did stumble across one,they’d probably be too intoxicated to see clearly and just assume everyone out here got wasted and passed out. Wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

It’s the perfect place to go on a killing spree, and you doubt the killer would pass up the opportunity. Who knows how many people they plan to kill tonight? 

And you’re just standing here, frozen in front of the cooler, holding two coke cans with shaky hands as you panic. 

Move, damn it. Move. Warn everybody. Cause a scene. Grab Annie. Annie. Shit, you left Annie alone. Get back to her. Quickly.

You snap yourself out of your panic-fueled haze, immediately turning back around to make sure Annie is safe. It’s hard to see, what with how dark it is, but you can just barely make out her silhouette, still lounging in the same spot. You’re about to let out a sigh of relief (as relieved as you can be when you’re about ten feet away from a dead body), when you suddenly notice movement out of the corner of your eye. You slowly turn around, watching as the killer steadily approaches Annie, who’s completely oblivious to the whole situation. 

Alright, you have to think fast. If you don’t act quickly, Annie’s dead. 

An image passes through your mind; Annie, collapsed on the cement, bleeding to death because she didn’t even have a chance to fight since she couldn’t hear her attacker approaching, and you, becoming the next target. You’d rather not think about what would come after. Honestly, you’re surprised you haven’t thrown up or fainted yet.

But how do you stop the killer? It’s not exactly like you have a weapon on you right now. Your hands are so shaky that you almost drop one of the coke cans.

Wait, the coke cans. They’re not ideal for this situation, but maybe you can use one to slow the killer down.

Before the killer can get any closer to Annie, you spring into action, and throw the coke can as hard as you can at them. It hits them directly in the head, and the unexpected counterattack makes them stumble and then fall to the ground. While they’re down, you run over to Annie and shakily sign to her that she needs to get inside, now. No time to explain. You’ll stay here and make sure the killer doesn’t get up.

You watch as Annie dashes inside, and then turn to look at the figure lying in the grass. They’re… oddly still for someone who only got hit with a soda can of all things. You sneak over to them, all the while wondering what could’ve happened if you hadn’t had the soda cans with you. While the killer’s still… incapacitated? Stunned? You’re really not sure. But while they’re not moving, you might as well find out who lies under that mask. You’re about to crouch down and unmask them when they suddenly get back up, looking directly at you and waving their knife around. What a smug asshole.

They walk steadily towards you, slowly backing you into a corner. You’re terrified. You never imagined that this would be how you’d die. They reach out and start removing the mask of your costume, presumably because they want to watch all your reactions as they kill you. You don’t even bother to struggle. There’s no point. You’ve got no way out.

And as suddenly as it had started, they stopped. The minute they saw your face, they dropped the knife and just stood there, looking at you. Time seemed to slow down for a minute. And then they took their mask off, and you understood, because looking back at you was none other than Billy. And then a second killer walked out from behind the trash cans, and even though they were still masked, you knew exactly who it was. And you were furious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also crossposted on Tumblr under Batmanarkhamidiot.


End file.
